Fighting in the Nightmare
by NeedsMoreDragons
Summary: Spoilers for season 2 episode 3. Sequel to Relief in the Midst of the Nightmare. Morgana's fight with Merlin. She wants answers, but Merlin won't give them. Or will he? Possible Merlin/Morgana in the future, or not. Read and review. Rated T just 'cause.
1. Morgana's Visit

**Hey! Due to popular demand (actually 3 reviews) I've decided to write a sequel to Relief in the Midst of the Nightmare. It will stray a bit from the episode because even the smallest changes can make a big difference. Thanks to: unicorndiva and vertigoSWAY Thanks for putting me on your favorites list.**

**Special thanks to: Sam_94, bcargi119, May Eve, and Miss Gypsy Willow Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me. **

**A/N: The Beginning of the Truth has been dropped temporarily and I don't know when I will be able to update.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. Nor ever will. **

Morgana's POV

"Gwen?" Gwen turned around to face me. "Take the candle." Gwen let out a little Oh in understanding. She could tell I was scared. I _was_ scared. Quickly she took the candle, and with a one last goodnight, left the room. I laid down in bed and pulled the covers up. I looked at the flowers Merlin brought me. Merlin. The thought brought a smile to my face. A small one, but a smile nonetheless. I stared at the flowers for a long time, thinking about my magic, Merlin's magic, and Uther if he found out. Thunder shook my room. It startled me so bad that I shot up. I felt a warm, instinctual feeling rise up. I knew it to be magic. Before I could stop it my eyes flashed and the vase and Merlin's flowers exploded. I was terrified. I knew only one person could help. That would help. I headed for Gaius's.

I was in luck. It was Merlin who was up. Not Gaius. Gaius would have just given me a strong sleeping drought. Merlin would help me. He could tell me what was going on. Still, it would seem odd if I asked for Merlin and not Gaius so I asked "Is Gaius here?" I made myself look worried and confused, which wasn't hard.

"Uh, no. He's not here at the moment but he should be back soon though." That was good. I didn't have to worry about Gaius coming to tell Merlin to hurry up.

"I need to speak to him. Where is he?" Well, not really, but maybe Merlin would give me the answers better if it were under the pretense of me being desperate. Well, I was, but not as desperate as I was acting.

"He's gone to see the king." Good. That was quite a walk aways. I silently thanked Uther. Something that doesn't happen often.

"What's wrong?" Here was the question I had been waiting for. I went to tell him, but no sound would come. "You can trust me Morgana." He said. I knew I could, but it was good to hear anyways. "You know you can." He knew that I knew I could trust him? Maybe he just thought of himself as trustworthy. This was so confusing!

"I'm scared, Merlin." That was all I could say, all that needed to be said. I continued. Words just seemed to fill my mouth. "I don't understand anything anymore." This was true, so true. And how I wish it were not. Then I gave him permission to tell me everything. I looked him square in the eye and let all my feelings show. All my fear, all my hope, all my curiosity. "I need to know what's happening." I could see in his eyes he wanted to tell me, so I gave him a little boost. "Please." Was all I said. All I thought needed to be said. I was not prepared for what he said next.

"Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you." What? No! He could help me and he knew it! Why wouldn't he tell me? I needed to know. I felt so betrayed. Why wouldn't he help me? I voiced some of my fears.

"He won't. He won't Merlin. Gaius, he won't do any good." I walked towards him in my anger. And he backed up. SO, I stopped walking and he stopped backing up. We looked at each other long and hard then. I said the one thing both of us knew, but didn't want to admit. "It's magic." Suddenly I wondered if I was talking about what I did in my room at all. I saw knowledge flicker in Merlin's eyes. He tried to feign ignorance.

"What?" God he was really bad actor. Even a drunk monkey could tell he knew about magic.

"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make any of this up." How I wished he were more than that. I pushed that thought away. No time to think about it now. He knew he could trust me. I just told him so.

"Of coarse." He believed me, but he didn't want to believe me. I didn't have a clue as to why though.

"Then you believe me?" I knew he did. He was the one who gave me the suspicion in the first place. But one look at him and I could tell he wouldn't admit it. I played my last cards in desperation. "You think it's magic too." There. It was out in the open now. I took his silence as a confirmation. "Please Merlin. I just need someone to say it is so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it." It was true. I was beginning to question myself. I let all my desperation leak into my voice. He started nodding. My hopes soared. Maybe he would admit to the magic I knew he possessed.

" I really wish there was something I could say to help." Lair! There was all you could say! He knew it. I knew it. He was so stubborn. It was at that moment that I realized that he was scared. Like Sir Cain and the dogs. Maybe not as strongly as afraid, but afraid enough not to admit the obvious. I realized that I would get nothing out of him now, but that didn't stop me from getting more mad. Then a feeling of depression washed over me. And shock, and loss. I backed up. Away from him, away from these confusing feelings. I turned around and left.

"Morgana." He called. I fleetingly wondered if he would tell me now. Too bad, I decided. I was proud of myself. I hadn't even broken stride. "Morgana." I didn't stop, nor did I look back. Let him suffer. I heard is last attempt to make me stop. "Wait." Thankfully I was at the door by now or I surely would have stopped. I opened the door and left. I wondered if I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Oh well. What's done was done. As I headed back to my chambers I wondered if Merlin would forgive me. I hoped so. After all it was in his nature.

Merlin POV

I watched her retreat across the room. I wanted to tell her. I really did. But would she look at me the same if I did? I was so confused. I wondered, not for the first time, if I was doing the right thing. Morgana made everything so confusing.

TBC

**It will only be TBC if I get support. I need to know if you actually want to read this. I know that by the amount of people who push that little green button down there. You know you want to.**

**Please? \~/ - Glass half full **


	2. Visiting the Dragon

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are the best. Sorry it took so long to update, after a while I forgot about it, and by then I could no longer watch the episode so… here it is finally. By the way, ****The Beginning of the Truth**** will no longer be on this site, I've already deleted it. I feel really embarrassed because I didn't name the files well and accidentally uploaded chapter 5. I will most likely not be continuing the story. Parts of the story may or may not come up in some of the fanfictions that I hope to someday write on this site. I'm sorry to everyone who liked it, although I don't understand why they did. It wasn't very good.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long update period. First, my Internet was down, then I just got too lazy to update and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did would I be writing this? No. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from writing this. This is just purely for fun and no offence is meant to the producers, actors, and any other people from the show ****Merlin****. This is just the result of a bored brain.**

**-MMMMMM-**

Merlin POV

Despite what Gaius told me, I would help Morgana. I had made a mistake earlier, in not helping her. Here I was, one of the only people who know what's happening to her and what it's like. Yet I refused to help her in her time of need.

It felt so wrong, and now I feel like a hypocrite. I always have prided myself in my easy-going nature and my ability to help others, but now, when my own friend was in trouble, I was too scared to do so.

I have to make it right. I was determined to make it up to Morgana, even if it meant revealing my own secret.

It was this determination that made me decide to see the dragon.

I snuck past the guards as usual. No magic involved. It was kind of scary how easy it was becoming. That just tells you what Uther's security is like. Or how good I've become at this, which wasn't a happy thought.

Soon I had a torch and was on my way down to the dragon's cavern. As I made my way down I thought about what I was going to say. I was already set on telling Morgana about my magic and helping her, but if that didn't work out I was going to take her to the druids. In order to do so, though, I would have to know where they are first. When I got there, there was no dragon in sight. I gave a sigh. This was just great. Suddenly there was a great roar and the dragon swooped down and nearly gave me a heart attack.

I took a deep breath. "I need your help." I told the beast. "I need to know where the Druids are." When the dragon moved to get situated, I braced myself for another cryptic answer. He didn't disappoint.

"First you must tell me why you seek them." Merlin really didn't want to tell the dragon, it wasn't any of the dragon's business.

"That doesn't matter." He told the Great Dragon.

"It does to me." Why would the dragon care? Merlin wondered. If the dragon wanted know why he wanted the druids, then something was wrong. Merlin decided to lie, to tell the dragon what it wanted to hear.

"I need to ask them something." The lie was smooth, he didn't stutter or fumble for words.

"I've lived more than a thousand years, seen civilizations rise and fall. Do not believe that you can lie to me." Well then, lying wouldn't work. Time for a new tactic.

"I need their help." The dragon looked at me, an unbelieving look on his face. I caved; I had to tell the complete truth. "Someone I care about needs their help." The Great Dragon accepted that answer.

"You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana." Great, so I can't pretend that someone else needed help. I had a feeling that the dragon wouldn't like Morgana, so I didn't want to bring it up.

"She's not a witch." Even though witch would actually be the proper term for a woman with magic, it made her sound bad. I didn't like that. "She's my friend." I cried indignantly.

"She cannot be trusted." Why would he say that? I frowned inwardly. I still didn't completely trust the dragon, but nevertheless, he had always been right.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I needed to know. The Great Dragon leaned forwards a bit, and answered by question.

"It would be better if the witch-"

"Stop calling her that!" I was trying to trust him again, but he could at least stop calling her a witch, even if she was one.

"It would be better if the witch never knew the true extent of her powers." This made me nervous. Why should Morgana never know the extent of her powers? I mean, I new she could be rash sometimes, and violent. She could also be too entirely self-righteous, and…oh. I understood now, but loyalty to my friend caused me to speak in her defense, but I understood why she could never be completely trusted now.

"You're wrong. I know her. She has a good heart." She did have a good heart, but sometimes anger and self-righteousness would overrule what her heart tells her to do. It had been a close shave with Tauren and Morgana trying to kill the King, but her heart eventually came through. Next time though, it might not come through until to late.

"You've failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences." This was true; I was ashamed to admit. Next time I may not be so lucky. But, I would not abandon Morgana either; maybe I could help her see reason. See the fact that things aren't black and white, that killing Uther won't fix anything; it may just make things worse.

"I won't abandon her." This was the wrong course of action; I knew that now. She helped me realize that, and at any rate, I couldn't live with myself if I did. I would be to guilt-ridden.

"I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so _alone_." I didn't like this; I suddenly thought that I couldn't do this alone. My resolve wavered. But then I remembered Morgana's face earlier; she had been terrified. My resolved strengthened once again.

I nodded, understanding. This was a risk I was willing to take.

Kilgharrah's POV

Kilgharrah sighed. He wanted to help Merlin, but was afraid of what would happen if he did. Merlin had a great destiny ahead of him, but his future was wrought with possibilities. Destiny was set in stone, the future wasn't. Arthur uniting Albion with Merlin at his side was destiny. Mordred being the downfall of Arthur was destiny. Morgana betraying Merlin was destiny. How those events happened and what actually would cause those events was the future. A possible future was Mordred killing Arthur and Morgana betraying Merlin for the druids and, ultimately, Mordred. This was the future Kilgharrah wanted to avoid, which was why he discouraged Merlin from taking Morgana to the Druids. Another future was Mordred tricking Gwen to betray Arthur for Lancelot. Arthur would become so distraught that he would shirk his duties as king. The future changes, destiny doesn't, and that was why Kilgharrah was so worried. They were destined to fail.

**-MMMM-**

**On that happy note… There's chapter 2! Enjoy.**

**-Breyerfan123**


	3. To Visit the Druids

**K, someone, please review this chapter! I know I took forever to update chapter 2, but don't hate me! I'll give you a cookie? : )**

Disclaimer: I still don't own this. : (

----------MMMM-------------------------

Merlin POV

The next day I was once again cleaning up Arthur's room. I was stuck; I needed to find the Druids so that if Morgana wouldn't listen to me, then I could at least take her to the Druids. I knew that she wouldn't refuse that; she cared too much for Mordred to pass that up. As I was folding some of Arthur's clothes I found on the ground, Arthur and another one of the knights, Leon, I believe, came bursting through the door. Arthur appeared to be studying a parchment.

"Are you sure this is all of them?" asked Arthur, without looking up at the knight.

"And some last-minute dwelling places." Added the knight.

"My father believes the fire was started by some sort of sorcery." Arthur informed the knight, as if they hadn't known.

"Indeed sire," was the knight's quick reply. Before Arthur could say more, the knight told Arthur more about what the parchment contained. "I've included details of everyone suspected with consorting with sorcerers, witches, or druids."

"Gather the men, we'll arrest them immediately." Ordered Arthur. He watched as the knight gave a small bow and exited the room. Then he carefully set the parchment on the table.

Arthur turned to me. "I thought I told you to do that yesterday."

"I didn't have time, I was cleaning the stables." Arthur pulled this expression that told me that he clearly didn't believe me.

Arthur turned around and began taking his jacket off before he replied, "That's strange, because a little bird told me that you were somewhere else." I felt the familiar rush of power flow through me as I used my magic to unfurl the parchment, looking for anyone who might know where the Druids were.

"Mucking out the stables is strange, but a talking bird isn't?" I quipped, a little distractedly. I scanned over the list. The list folded back up when I ended the spell when Arthur turned around to look at me with an unamused expression on his face.

"Merlin, what have we said about you trying to be funny?" Scolded Arthur.

"That I shouldn't." I replied with a weak grin. Arthur gave a slight nod and gave me a half-smile before glancing at the parchment I had just been looking at. Before I could reopen it, he asked, "So, where are my flowers?" Arthur turned around again to adjust his belt.

I quickly reopened the parchment before he could turn around again. "Your flowers?" I asked, confused. What did flowers have to do with anything?

"I heard Morgana got some," He turned around again before I could thoroughly look over the sheet. The parchment closed with a rustle. He had a new jacket on, a brown one. "I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms? Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?" He had that glint in his eye and gave me a mocking smile, as if daring me to deny my feelings for her, not that I had any feelings, but if I did have feelings for Morgana - which I certainly did not have! - I wouldn't admit them to him anyways.

"Yes," I replied, not really thinking about my answer, before realizing what I'd just admitted to. Arthur's smile widened at this revelation. "Uh, no, no, ahhh." I quickly tried to change my answer. Once again Arthur had on that expression that said 'I don't believe you'. I attempted to change the subject away from my idiotic ramblings. "What? It's not a token of anything, affection or otherwise." I said, trying to defend myself.

He turned around again, to fix something on his jacket. I took this to my advantage to read more of the parchment. "I see," he said, "So why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday?"

"I wasn't", was my automatic reply. I really wasn't paying attention because I was still preoccupied with reading the list. I quickly corrected my mistake, "I mean, I was, I just, um, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression." I soon came across the name I needed. It was someone named Forridal, for consorting with, guess what? Druids, just who I needed. Arthur was talking again, so I tried to pay attention to him while trying to memorize where she lived.

"What's the right impression?" asked Arthur. I pretty much had the location memorized, so I answered him, besides, it would have been strange if I hadn't.

"Umm, that I was trying to cheer her up after the fire?" I internally winced, it sounded like a question.

"Pick them yourself?" Arthur inquired. I closed the parchment up, and decided to have it fly off the table onto the floor, to look as if it had fallen to the floor. It would basically explain the wrinkles the paper had gotten from being closed and opened repeatedly.

"Maybe." I replied. I could feel my cheeks reddening. Arthur smiled and nodded. My embarrassed smile quickly turned to clenched teeth when I replied, "I was only trying to be nice."

Arthur smiled again and gave me that knowing look. He glanced at something to my left. "Sword." He commanded. I grabbed his sword, which was still in its scabbard, and handed to him. "That will be all." He told me. I nodded in conformation before making a quick get away. I was going to head to the Lower Town to find this so called Forridal, and hope that she had not been arrested yet.

Arthur POV

I watched Merlin exit my chambers; a smirk still lingered on my face. That boy was such and idiot. I looked to my table; searching for the list Leon had given me. I wanted to look it over one more time before heading out to arrest those on the list. I frowned. I couldn't find it anywhere on the table. I glanced at the floor, in case it had fallen, and there it was! I bent down and snatched up the piece of parchment. _What was it doing down there?_

-------MMMM---------------------------

There! Done with my third chapter. Please, please, please, PLEASE review. Update two chapters was something I'm doing to impress my mom for Mother's Day, and so far no one has reviewed. So, please review and I'll try not to take so long updating next time.

**-Breyerfan123**


	4. A Visit to Forridal

**Do you want to know what's strange? When I first uploaded this fic, I got 17 reviews. When I added chapter 2 and 3, however, I got no new reviews. I was sooo embarrassed when I had my mom read my chapters ('cause she really likes my fics and wanted me to update for Mother's Day) and I didn't get a single reviewer, so I would really like some reviews. However, I did get two reviews a couple weeks later. Thanks to sarahelizabeth 1993 and tkdprincess96. Thank you so much you guys.**

**For everyone who has read my fics: I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I have been busy with school (I'm in IB) and I had to take the ACT. Also, I'm a procrastinator. Maybe if you all review, I'll get the next chapter up sooner*wink wink*nudge nudge*. I can't wait!**

**In case you haven't noticed, the first few chapters are sticking really close to the episode. Once I get to a certain point, however, it will become more fanfictionish and storyish (are those words?) so just hold tight. It will get more interesting soon.**

**Okay, enough with author's note. Here's Chapter 4. **

**-MMMM-**

Merlin POV

Soon I found myself hurrying down to the Lower Town. As I was on my way from the castle, I saw guards, soldiers, and even a few knights pushing a line of people towards the castle, shouting for them to hurry up. I hoped none of them were Forridal.

When I got to the Lower Town I saw that the guards were already there, leading away other 'criminals'. I shoved my way past. Eventually, I came to Forridal's house. I jiggled the handle, no luck. I glance around to make sure that no one was watching. Quickly, I recited a small spell to unlock the door. When I was done, I tried the latch. It worked.

I entered the room without a second thought. At first glance, I thought the house was empty. Then I saw the sleeping area, which was divided by a curtain, _she must be in there_, I thought. I refused to believe that the King's men had already taken her away. I pulled away the curtain. Nothing. I sighed, nothing was going right. As I went to turn around, I felt a knife at my back.

"Move, and I kill you." Said the voice. I noted that the voice was feminine, but that didn't make me doubt that she would follow through with her threat.

"Forridal?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here." A pause. I turned to look at her. A small part o my mind noted that she was pretty. When Forridal didn't reply I continued. "The King's men are coming for you." I looked at her. Willing that she would come with me. Oh…and remove the knife from my back.

Suddenly, there was a rustling at the door, and the door jiggled as someone tried to force it open. Forridal's head snapped in the direction of the sound. She looked back at me and nodded. I saw fear in her eyes, though she tried to seem unafraid.

I quickly lead the way out, and she followed close behind me. We weaved in and out of the market until we were far enough away from her house without it looking suspicious. We turned back to look at her home just in time to see a group of guards smash the door down. Forridal turned to look at me.

"How did you know they were coming for me?" She asked. There was suspicion and accusation in her voice.

I looked at briefly before replying. "I'm Prince Arthur's servant."

Forridal looked at me with thanks in her eyes. "You took a great risk. Thank you." I shrugged the thanks off. "I'm just sorry I couldn't help more." This was true. So many innocent people were being arrested-just for consorting with people of magic! That would be like Uther arresting everyone who talked to _me! _Which is quite a lot of people actually. I'm a very friendly person, see? And if Uther arrested everyone who talked to me, which would be most of the people in Camelot, and if he…stop. Now is not the time for going off on tangents. Back to now.

The guards pulled over a woman, no doubt questioning about Forridal's whereabouts. Forridal saw this too. "We better go." She ordered. She and Arthur would get along great. She all but ran away. I grabbed her and pulled her back. I still didn't have the information I needed.

"Wha…? Wait! I need your help." I said, forcing her to look at me. "I'm looking for a way to contact the druids."

She went on instant alert. "I wouldn't know anything about them." She denied. I may have believed her had it not been for 1) she spoke to quickly for it to be true, and 2) I knew she was lying. I mimicked Arthur's I-don't-believe-you look.

"You don't need to lie to me." I assured her, grinning. Really, I was the last person who magic needs to be kept a secret from.

"I'm not lying." Great. Just great. She was stubborn. I played the debt card.

"Please, if it weren't for me, you would be under arrest." I said this very seriously, looking her dead in the eye. She looked back, her resolved wavered, but it still needed a little push to get her to trust me. She looked back at the guards then back at me. Still unsure.

I pushed. "You know, I'm not a spy for Uther." I said with a small laugh. "I'm a friend of the druids." I smiled at her, hoping beyond hope that she would trust me. I was doing this for Morgana. I was doing everything for Morgana. "I need their help." _Morgana needs their help_. I thought silently. If revealing my secret doesn't work, or, I added silently, if I am too cowardly to do so, they were my only chance of helping Morgana. They were my back-up plan.

Forridal looked at me, surprised. I nodded to her, trying to let her trust me. It worked. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

**-MMMM-**

**Done! All right, again, sorry for the long wait. This should be the last filler and expect Morgana in the next chapter! Secrets will be revealed…or will they? Check it out next chapter. Hehehehehehe. I will try to update faster next time.**

**-Breyerfan123**

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

**Copy the plot bunny onto your profile to help him achieve world domination. Come join the dark side. (We have cookies…and Arthur)** **;D**


	5. Merlin's Visit and Some Confessions

HEY! I updated before the end of the year! Yay me! ;D Morgana appears in this chappie. Enjoy. (Short author's note, I know right?) Happy Holidays.

**-Breyerfan123**

**-MMMM-**

Merlin was pacing outside of Morgana's chambers. It was hours after Forridal had given him the location of the druids. Merlin was still planning on that being his back-up plan, but he was becoming more and more convinced that that was what he should do. He could take Morgana to the druids, and his secret would remain intact.

But that didn't seem right. Shouldn't he trust his secret to his friends? Especially if said friend was a sorceress herself. Morgana had just as much to lose as he did. She wouldn't tell. Hopefully. Merlin's hands clenched anxiously. His right hand tightened over a tiny glass bottle. His excuse for coming here at this late hour.

Merlin stopped in front of Morgana's door. He raised his hand to knock…then put it down again. He let out a long sigh. _I can do this. My mind is made up. I _will_ do this. I'm about to…I can't. I just can't. I'm a coward. I don't trust my friends. I'm a pathetic, useless, worthless piece of junk that doesn't deserve anything. Stop. I can do this. I will do this. I am going to do this._

Merlin once again lifted his hand, and gave the door a quick rap before he could change his mind. _Oh no. I did it. She's going to open the door. What do I do? What do I do? It's too late. Maybe if I run…No. No. _No_. I _won't_ abandon her._ Merlin sucked in a deep breath right when Morgana opened the door.

No one said anything as she opened the door for him. Merlin looked at the bottle awkwardly as he entered the room. It was now or never. "Ummm," he started, "Gaius…asked me to…ummm…deliver this." Merlin winced as he stuttered over the words. He offered the sleeping draft to Morgana weakly.

There was another awkward moment between them until Morgana said, "I don't need any potion," Morgana looked at Merlin. She had heard him pacing and muttering to himself in front of her door. She new that he was considering telling her that he was a warlock, but was scared to. She didn't look at him when she said, "Thank you."

In truth, Morgana was scared to look him in the eye. Not scared as in fear, but scared as in worried. She was scared of the warm, tingly feeling in her stomach. She was scared that if she looked into his eyes, she would never look away. Morgana knew that as soon as she gazed into his eyes, she would be lost. She could stare at those eyes forever…Morgana blinked, trying to get back on task. She saw Merlin start to shift uncomfortably and his resolve begin to waiver. Morgana wanted to trust him, and in order to that, he needed to trust her. "Merlin, about last night…" she began. But to her relief ( and though she wouldn't admit it, surprise) Merlin cut in.

"Yes, about last night. Morgana, there's something I need to tell you." Merlin took in a deep breath. This was it. "imasorcerer." He said it all in a rush.

Morgana looked at Merlin. Immediately after he had said it, his jaw snapped shut. Morgana couldn't help but give a small smile at his antics. That was when she got an idea. "What? I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Actually, she had heard him quite well, now she was just teasing him, but he didn't need to know that.

Merlin closed his eyes. _No backing out now. Just get it over with_. "I said: I. Am. A. Sorcerer." He said it as if each word was it's own sentence. He was calm when he said it, almost eerily so. Merlin's hands were clenched and by his side. His eyes remained shut. He didn't want to witness her reaction. She would surely feel upset and betrayed…

Morgana looked at Merlin. After he confessed, he got all tense, and his muscles bunched up. His eyes were closed so Morgana was free to stare. She looked at him. She wanted to close the distance between them…to touch his face…to comfort him…Morgana snapped out of her trance. _What was with all of these feelings about Merlin? I can't possibly like him…can I?_

"Merlin," Morgana said in a gentle voice. She frowned when he flinched. "Merlin, I heard you the first time, and…" She trailed off. Merlin's body relaxed a bit, and Morgana finished her sentence. "And, I already knew." She admitted. Morgana felt herself blushing by this point. _What was wrong with her? It was never like this around other men! _A little voice answered her in the back of her mind. _But Merlin isn't like other men. He's more._ Morgana couldn't disagree with the voice.

Merlin's eyes flew open in shock at this revelation. "Already knew? What do you mean?" He was quiet. Neither of them spoke. "How?" he asked.

Morgana didn't meet his eyes. She blushed, but this time in embarrassment. "I…I overheard your fight with Gaius."

"Oh." Was the only intelligent reply Merlin came up with. "Ummm, I wasn't expecting that." Morgana laughed. Merlin liked her laugh. It was like bells.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted you to tell me first."

"I understand." Merlin said, and he did. Morgana looked shocked. "You wanted me to trust you." Merlin lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "And I do." The world seemed to disappear around Morgana. She wasn't standing on the floor; she was floating. Not literally of course, but with magic you never know. It was just Merlin and herself. Nothing else mattered. Then Merlin ruined the moment.

Merlin stepped back with embarrassment. "Ahh, I better be going." He rubbed the back off his neck. "Gaius will be wondering where I am." Morgana didn't want him to go, and try as she might, she couldn't keep the look of disappointment off her face. "I'll be back though," Merlin said hurriedly, "I can teach you if you want. Magic, I mean. If you would like?" He said this last statement like it was a question.

Morgana almost didn't notice. _Were his eyes always that blue?_ She wondered. "I'd love that." she answered, unable to tear her gaze away. The smile Merlin gave in answer to that was worth it. _Such a lovely smile._

"That's great!" He said, enthusiastic about being able to share his gifts with someone other than a blood relative. "How about tomorrow? At midday. I'll be in Gaius's chambers."

"That's wonderful Merlin." Morgana replied. _That's not the only thing that's wonderful._ Morgana shook the stray thought away. "Really, it is." She smiled up at him. "Truly."

Merlin smiled back, his grin covering half his face. Then he blushed. "I got to go. Sorry." He did seem sorry.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't want to get you into trouble." Morgana looked at him one more time before ushering him out the door. She closed the door behind him and let out a long breath. When did everything get so complicated?

**-MMMM-**

**Done with chapter five. Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. How did you like it? **

**Morgana's in love with Merlin and doesn't know it! Awwwww! And Merlin's as clueless as always. Who knows if her feelings are returned? Will she even admit she has feelings for Merlin? Why am I asking all these questions? I don't know!**

**:D**

**-Breyerfan123**


End file.
